mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force chapter 10
Chapter 10: The Trial remade to be all user friendly. No cuss words, blood or gore. Our heroes helped the soldiers of the City of Walls reclaim Trost from Titan control. But Enraides had taken too much out of Eren & Kurutaru causing them to lose consciousness. Our heroes were however going to face another trial & find something valuable to their quest. '' I was in the darkness of my subconscious. (Where am I?) I asked. ''You don’t remember do you? Enraides had put a lot of pressure on your body young Kurutaru. ''A familiar voice explained as a bright sphere of light appeared before you. (You again?) I asked. ''Yes. You’ve got to stop losing consciousness. Sometimes it’ll put you in some serious predicaments. But right now it seems you & your Fang Gang Master has gotten into some trouble. What happens soon will decide your fate. Just don’t give up & stay true to yourself. Until then young Kurutaru. ''The voice explained as I regained consciousness. I found myself in a cell of some sort. My sword wasn’t with me & my hands were chained to the bed I was laying on. The other side of my cell was Eren’s. Two Military Police were standing guard but it looked like we’ve had guests too. Our guests were a short man a few inches shorter than me with dark short hair & light green eyes wearing a Survey Corps uniform with its emblem as a pair of white & black wings & a light skin man with blond hair, blue eyes & was a few inches taller than me wearing a Survey Corp uniform. “It seems you are awake Kurutaru.” The tall blonde answered. “Hello there. Um, why am I in a cell?” I asked. “Sorry but until we know more about you, both you & Eren Jaeger will be stuck in there. My name is Erwin Smith Main Commander of the Survey Corps. This is one of my captains Levi Rivalle. It’s nice to meet you Kurutaru Harashama.” The tall blond Erwin answered. “It’s nice to meet you too Erwin & I understand so I don’t mind. Just made me a bit surprised is all.” I answered. “Seems like you have more understanding than Jaeger here. That’s good. We might just get alone kid.” Levi answered. “Thanks Captain Levi. By the way, where are my friends?” I asked. “That’s right. Others were with you. They aren’t here. They asked Pixis to make sure both you & Eren survive then they left.” Erwin explained. “I’m sure they’ll be back. They know better than to break me & Eren out because that’ll just cause more trouble for you guys. We’ve already caused enough problems.” I explained. “I hope we’ll get to work alongside you soon. So what is it you want to do Kurutaru?” Levi asked. “I want to protect innocent people & my friends & I want to keep this world safe from danger. I don’t want to see anymore innocents die. That is what I want to do.” I explained. “What about you Jaeger?” Levi asked as he looked at Eren who was awake. “I want to join the Survey Corp & take out all of the Titans in my path.” Eren answered. “I like Kurutaru’s answer better but yours is respectable too. Well, Kurutaru & Eren, welcome to the Scouts.” Levi answered. “We’ll see you soon Eren & Kurutaru. We’ve wish you the best of luck.” Erwin answered as him & Levi left. (I wonder how my friends are doing. I just hope they are okay.) I thought. “Kurutaru, I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess.” Eren answered. “It’s okay Eren. It isn’t your fault. We’ve got ourselves into trouble. You didn’t drag us into it at all.” I explained. “Yeah but we wouldn’t be in chains if it wasn’t for me.” Eren answered. “Don’t put yourself down Eren. How the Fang Gang feel seeing you act like this?” I asked. ! Eren thought. “Let’s get some rest Eren. We don’t know when we’ll be out of this cell. It’s best to get as much sleep as we can so we’ll be ready for anything.” I explained. “Alright Kurutaru. Good night.” Eren answered. “Good night Eren.” I answered as we both fell asleep. I found myself in darkness once more. (Again?) I asked. ''Kurutaru…Mother Kurutaru…Do you hear me? ''A familiar voice asked. (Soulamaru?) I asked. Soulamaru then appeared in front of me. ''I managed to reach you! ''Soulamaru shouted. (How are you doing this Soulamaru? How are you in my head?) I asked. ''Golden Claw showed me! Are you okay Mother? ''Soulamaru asked. (I’m fine Soulamaru but I’m in chains right now.) ''Figures those guys would put you in chains! They tried to chain us too until Golden Claw got us out of there but we had to leave you behind with Pixis & Eren. I’m just glad the both of you are okay. We’ll come meet with you soon but for now we have to stay out of the soldiers’ line of sight! ''Soulamaru explained. (I understand Soulamaru. I’ll see you soon my son. Look after the others for me. We’ll see each other soon.) I explained. ''Understood mother! Goodnight! ''Soulamaru shouted. (Goodnight my son.) I answered as Soulamaru disappeared from me & I fully succumbed to slumber. Hours later… I was peacefully sleeping when I began to hear knocks coming near my cell door. I however continued to ignore it. “Wakey wakey!” A young female voice shouted as I was forced to wake up. I looked to see we had another guest. It was a light skin women with red brown hair in a ponytail & brown eyes wearing glasses & a Survey Corps uniform a few inches taller than me & a light skin man with short blond hair & green eyes wearing a Survey Corps uniform as well. “Hello there. My name is Hanji Zoe & this man is Mike Zacharias. We’ve come to pick you & Eren up. You are finally going to be out of this cell but you both have to wear these.” Hanji answered taking out a pair of handcuffs. “I understand. I don’t have a problem with it.” I answered. 5 minutes…Eren & I were both put in handcuffs & were flying the two Survey Corp captains & the Military Police that were guarding us. Hanji was chatting with Eren until we came across the door. “I’m sorry you guys but we’re here. I don’t want to sound harsh but right now everything rides on you. I wish you good luck.” Hanji explained as she had a serious on her face as we entered the room & slammed the doors shut on us. We were in a court room. To the left was the Survey Corps & to the right were Military Police along with a bunch of merchants & civilians. A bunch of the people stood out. One was a light skin man with dark grey hair & green eyes wearing a black preacher robe with the emblems of Sina, Maria & Rose on it a foot taller than me, a tall slightly tan man with short black hair & dark eyes wearing a Military Police uniform & a light skin old man a few inches taller than me with white hair, beard & moustaches wearing a white shirt & dark pants & glasses who was sitting in the judge’s seat. Among the group was Pixis, Levi, Hanji, Zacharias, Mikasa, Armin & Erwin. “Get on your knees.” One of the Military soldiers said as we got on our knees in front of two stands before putting a bar down on our handcuffs holding us in place. “My name is Darius Zackley, commander of the army & it’s regiments. Court will now begin but I have a few questions to ask you. Eren Jaeger, you are a soldier right? Then you know its your job to protect the people even if it costs you your life am I correct?” Darius the judge asked. “Yes sir.” Eren answered. “Now then this trial will determine whether you live or die along with Kurutaru. Your fate will be decided by either the Military Police or the Survey Corps. Do you have any objections?” Darius asked. “No sir.” Eren answered. “Now Kurutaru, I heard you came with other people. Can you tell us where they are?” Darius asked. “You don’t have to Kurutaru. We’re already here.” A familiar voice answered. Kiruko, Soulamaru, the Sacred Swords, Spikels, Fang Gang, Jak & Daxter emerged from the shadows & stood next to me & Eren. A lot of the people looked completely surprised to see my friends. “We’re here Commander Darius.” Kiruko answered. “Good to see that then. Now we can begin but first I want ask you a few questions Kurutaru along with your friends as well. Is it true that you came from outside of the walls?” Darius asked. “Yes. It’s correct. Kiruko & I are from Tokuro village. To the east of here. My friends Jak & Daxter come from Sandover Village. Soulamaru comes from the Sword Dragon Temple. The Fang Gang come from Shiganshina’s forest before the city was ever built. The Spikels are from the Spiky Desert & the Sacred Swords are from Sword Heaven, hidden high in the sky. All located outside of the City of Walls but not in Titan territory.” I explained surprising everyone. “Are you saying that none of you had spotted Titans near your homes at all just only when you came here?” Darius asked. “That’s correct.” I answered surprising everyone. “Now then. I heard that you were searching for this Fang Gang Master from soldiers who’ve met you including Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert. Is this true?” Darius asked. “Yes it’s true.” I answered. “Why are you looking for him?” Darius asked. “Because an evil force has come back to plague the world. The Dargeddons, monsters of destruction with the only wish of plunging this world into darkness. My master Kurutaru was searching for the Mixel Masters & Mixel Tribes to stop this threat. They’ve already taken the lives of many innocents in Tokuro including Kiruko’s father who was the village chief.” Golden Claw explained surprising everyone. “Is that so? And Eren Jaeger is this Fang Gang Master you are seeking?” Darius asked. “Yes. The Map of Rainbows confirmed this truth. Take a look for yourself.” Golden Claw answered showing the map to the court with Eren’s picture on it. “You seem to have proof on this. Now I’ve got a question for you. What are Mixels?” Darius asked. “Mixels are beings of incredible power. We are separated into tribes each with their unique power over an element. We also have the ability to mix with each other using artifacts called Cubits. We are also this world’s protectors & are led by Mixel Masters, those who are experts of each tribe with the ability to Mix, Max & Murp with them. I’m the leader of the Sacred Swords, the Mixel Tribe of Divinity.” Golden Claw explained. “I’m the leader of the Spikels, the Mixel Tribe of Metal!” Scorpi shouted. “I’m the leader of the Fang Gang, the Mixel Tribe of Wood!” Jawg shouted. “Now what are you Kurutaru?” Darius asked. “I’m an Omnian, an ancient race of people blessed with incredible powers by the Sacred Sword Dragon God Rayquay which is the Max form of the Sacred Swords or to be precise, the last of the Omnians. Kiruko is a Eunian, a type of person stronger than normal humans & protect the Omnians. We’ve went on this journey together with our friends joining in.” I explained. “You liar! No way you are the one of the Sacred Omnians, relatives to the goddess of the walls! How dare you drag the Sacred Omnians done into the dirt! You don’t even possess their holy golden flames that were used to create the walls!” The preacher shouted angrily. “Then explain this.” I answered as my hand was set ablaze in golden flames but I wasn’t being burned by it surprising everyone in the court room. “G-GOLDEN FLAMES?! The holy flames of the gods themselves! You idiots! Let her go! You’ve put a demigoddess in chains!” The preacher shouted. “What unique flames you got there Miss Kurutaru.” Darius answered. “This Golden Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, a type of power only the Omnians possess but specifically Omnian royalty. These flames can burn even the darkest of shadows & bring people into the light. I use them to fight along with my sword or the Sacred Swords.” I explained as the flames vanished. “Now we’re going to listen to both cases presented by the Military Police & Survey Corps. Military Police, present yourselves.” Darius answered as the tan man stood up. “My name is Nile Dauk, commander of the Military Police. We’ll examine Jaeger’s & Kurutaru’s physiology including that of her friends. Even though they helped take back Trost they present a major danger. Once we have information on them then we’ll make them disappear as symbols of humanity.” Nile explained surprising us. “How dare you threaten the safety of the demigoddess Kurutaru!? If you kill her then God will unleash judgment on us all or those Dargeddons will plunge the world into darkness!” The preacher shouted angrily. “You may hurt me but leave my friends out of it!” I howled in fury causing them to shut up. “Order! Now Survey Corps, present your case.” Darius answered. “I, Erwin Smith, will welcome Eren Jaeger, Kurutaru & their friends into the Survey Corp. They’ll be treated like comrades there. We’ll use their abilities to retake Wall Maria. That is all.” Erwin answered. “That’s it?” Darius asked. “Yes.” Erwin answered. “This doesn’t look good.” Daxter answered. “And how do you suppose you do that?” Darius asked. “Taking Wall Maria will be a bit of a challenge but I’ve got an idea. We can use the Map of Rainbows & the assistance of Kurutaru & her friends to find these other Mixel Masters & their Mixel partners. If we do that then we’ll be able to easily traverse through Stohess District to get to Eren Jaeger’s basement in Wall Maria that holds the key to the Titans origins but it will also prove that the entire is not in Titan territory. We can set up bases along the way as we go.” Erwin explained. “Why don’t you just seal all of the district gates in Wall Rose? We don’t have to worry about the Titans breaking in if the walls are fully fortified.” A merchant answered. “Yeah but how would my friends & I be able to find the Mixel Masters & save the world if we can’t leave the City of Walls? Our Air Courier was destroyed by the Colossal Titan when we engaged it in battle when it first attacked Wall Rose. Eren saw that thing knock us flat out of the sky. Its way too damage for us to repair. Plus I don’t think the Titans will give you any chance to fortify the walls. I mean I saw that Colossal Titan put out of nowhere & demolish it in two seconds.” I explained. “Kurutaru has a point there you merchant pig. You just want to protect yourself & your fat merchant friends who just live off of the suffering of other people. Plus Kurutaru said that our entire world is in danger & if we can’t find these Mixel Masters & Mixels than the whole planet is screwed.” Levi explained causing the merchant to sink back into his seat. “Now there is something I want to confirm Kurutaru & Eren. During both battles of Trost soldiers reported both you & Eren merging together to create a brand new Titan known as Enraides, Titan God of Determination. When you two merged together soldiers witnessed you obliterating all of the Titans with an explosion of golden pillars & meteors of bronze, silver & gold. Is this true?” Darius asked. “Yes. It’s correct. We’ve became Enraides & used our Ultimate Move: Heaven’s Fire Ultimate Determination to get rid of all of the Titans in Trost but no soldiers or buildings were harmed in the attack.” I explained surprising everyone. “Those guys took out all of the Titans with that Enraides creature.” A random person asked. “Now do you two have control over your Titan forms?” Darius asked. “Yes sir.” I answered. “Yes sir. I can control my Titan form.” Eren answered. “That’s funny because in this report, after you transformed you immediately attacked Mikasa as a Titan along with attacking Kurutaru too.” Darius answered surprising everyone. “Things look like they go out the window.” Jak answered. “Mikasa Ackerman, is this true? Did Eren attack you as a Titan? Kurutaru, you have to answer this too.” Darius answered. We knew we couldn’t lie or we would have put our friends in even more danger. “Yes. It’s true.” Mikasa & I answered surprising everyone. “Could he be really a monster like the others?” One person asked as they began to whisper back & forth. “But Eren protected us twice in Titan form. The first time was back in Trost when I almost eaten by a Titan, he appeared in Titan form & protected me. The second time he transformed to protect me, Armin, Kurutaru & her friends from cannon fire. Each one he did in Titan form!” Mikasa shouted. “I object. Mikasa Ackerman has feelings for Eren. When Mikasa was just a little girl she was taken into the Jaeger family. But her parents were killed & she was kidnapped. During this assault Miaksa & Eren, at the age of 9 brutally took out Mikasa’s three kidnappers. Even though this was in self-defense this action questions their humanity!” Nile explained surprising everyone even more. (They’ve killed 3 people when they were kids?) Jak thought. (Those punks are trying to get our master killed!) Gobba thought. “She might be a Titan too! Take her too!” A random merchant shouted pointing towards Mikasa. “Leave her out of it! I maybe a monster but you leave her alone!” Eren shouted. It was become a major feud at this moment & it was annoying me a whole lot including Jak too. “ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!” Eren shouted in fury. “All of you are just plain cowards! You’re so scared that you are willing to condemn before innocent people just to survive only that you are condemning the whole world to chaos! If you want to live then put in everything you got towards me so I can save your cowardly hides! BET EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT ON ME!!!!” Eren shouted surprising everyone. “Take aim already!” Nile shouted as one of his Military Police aimed his pistol at Eren. Then everything happened in a flash. Levi had came down out of his seat & kicked Eren in the face sending his tooth flying to the ground! !!! We all thought as we watched Levi beat the crap out of Eren. Eren had a bunch of marks on his face as Levi continued to hit him. Mikasa looked ready to kill Levi but Armin held her back. “You don’t need a stern talking to. You need to be taught a lesson. At least Kurutaru & her friends know when to shut up & when to obey.” Levi answered. “Levi, what are you doing? What if you make him mad & he transforms into a Titan??” Nile asked scared. “And you were the ones who wanted to kill him. Unlike you I can kill him whenever he’s goes Titan. Do you have the strength to do that?” Levi asked raising Eren’s head by his hair. “Sir I have a proposal.” Erwin answered getting everyone’s attention. “Yes Erwin?” Darius asked. “We’ll go on an expedition to search for the Mixel Masters & Mixel Tribes. We’ll send word of what will be happening including who or what we encounter. Me & a special squad will accompany Kurutaru & her friends while gaining as much information from them as we can. But I think they might be able to activate “it”. We will also be keeping close watch on them & Eren at the same time. Levi will be one of the people looking after them.” Erwin explained. “Very well. Survey Corps have complete custody of Eren Jaeger along with Kurutaru & her friends. Court adjourned.” Darius answered. 15 minutes later…We were in a room in the court with Eren, Hanji, Erwin & my friends. “You’ve could have gone easy on Eren. I mean you knocked his tooth out!” Hanji shouted as she showed us Eren’s tooth in a white cloth. “Ew. That’s disgusting.” Levi answered. “Yeah but it’s an important sample!” Hanji answered. Our plan went well. I’m glad to welcome you guys into the Survey Corps. Sorry for the beating Eren but it was the only thing that would earn us the favor. You too Fang Gang, since you are supposed to protect him.” Erwin explained. “It’s okay. We knew what you had in mind so we didn’t interfere! In fact if you didn’t do that then Eren would have been shot!” Jawg explained. “Yeah. It was a bit surprising but it was needed.” I answered. “Yeah but that was still crazy. I was ready to turn into Dark Jak & go nuts.” Jak said. “At least you didn’t master!” Hoogi shouted. Levi then sat next to Eren. “Do you resent me for giving you that beating?” Levi asked. “No sir. It was necessary. You did managed to save our lives.” Eren answered. “So Eren, can I look inside your mouth?” Hanji asked. “Okay.” Eren said as he opened his mouth surprising us. “Your tooth, it grew back.” Hanji said surprised. “So Erwin, what’s it?” I asked. “We’ll show you.” Erwin answered as we followed him to the dungeons of the court house. “Why are we here?” Jak asked. Erwin touched a stone in the wall revealing a secret passage. “Secret passage.” Erwin answered as we followed him down. We were in a giant cavern & at the front of it was a gigantic golden, silver & bronze dragon like space ship. The ship had 4 wings(golden dragon & silver bird), a long golden tail with a bronze mace, silver talon dragon feet that held hidden tires, multiple silver, gold & bronze dragon spikes going down it, & a golden dragon figure head at the front. “Whoa! Look at this ship! It’s incredible!” I shouted. “That’s the Sacred Dragoon!” Golden Claw shouted. “Sacred Dragoon?” Kiruko asked. “It’s a legendary ship created by us the Sacred Swords but more specifically our Max form. This ship was used to travel to across the & beyond & was one of the Omnians & Mixel Masters protector & home. However it disappeared long ago but now it’s here. We can use it to travel.” Golden Claw explained. “Can we get it started?” I asked. “Yes. Follow me Kurutaru.” Golden Claw answered as I followed him into the ship. The ship was huge with multiple rooms like I was in a giant mobile house. There were also gold, silver & bronze trees scattered through the place on the sides of the hallway connecting to the ceiling. Golden Claw had taken me to the cockpit which had 4 seats including controls & a sphere on the front control panel. “Place your hand on the sphere to activate the ship.” Golden Claw answered. I nodded my hands & placed my hand on the control panel sphere. The sphere glowed brightly as the runes of the ship did as well. The ship was turning on. Then we’ve heard a voice. “Those cheaters! They shot me down with Predator Launchers!” A energetic male adult voice shouted from the ship. The Sacred Dragoon was talking! “It’s been a while Sacred Dragoon.” Golden Claw answered getting the ship’s attention. “Golden Claw? Is that you?! It’s been a century! How are you doing my friend? Is that the new Sacred Swords Master & her friends including Rayquay’s Hope?” Sacred Dragoon asked. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama & I’m the Sacred Swords Master. Those are friends there & we need your help. The Dargeddons are back.” I explained. “Ugh! Not the Dargeddons again! They never learn their lesson! Well if you are ready I can provide you shelter & transportation & take you where you need to go!” Sacred Dragoon explained. “Thank you Sacred Dragoon.” I answered. 30 minutes later…Some men had stored supplies & weapons into Sacred Dragoon & Levi had come back with Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Erwin & 4 other people. The four was a light skin woman a few inches taller than Levi with short orange hair & yellow brown eyes wearing a Survey Corp’s uniform, a pale gray yellow hair light skin man with grey eyes & a few inches taller than me wearing a Survey Corp uniform, a slightly tan man a few inches taller than me with brown eyes & short dark hair wearing a Survey Corp outfit & a light skin tall man with blond hair in a pony tail & a few inches taller than Jak wearing a Survey Corp uniform. We were waiting for them as they came into view. “It’s seems your short friend is back with some friends.” Sacred Dragoon answered annoying Levi. “What in the world? A talking ship? You’ve packed us on the crazy wagon this time Captain Levi.” The grey hair man Auruo Bossard answered. “Whoa! I can’t believe it can talk or what I’m seeing in front of me!” The orange hair woman Petra Ral shouted. “You’ve got prepare for anything.” The blond man Erd Gin answered. “Erd is right on this one but I’m still a bit surprised.” The short dark hair man Gunther Schultz answered. “Armin & Mikasa?! You guys are coming too!?” Eren asked. “We’re friends Eren & we’re going to be there to watch your back. Plus we want to see what it’s like outside of the walls!” Armin explained. “It’s my job to protect you Eren & that’s what I’m going to do.” Mikasa answered. “I’ve brought 4 other captains Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin & Gunther Schultz to keep watch as well including Hanji. We’ve got all of the supplies ready & have courier pigeons to send updates to the army.” Levi explained. “Now which Mixel Master are we looking for next?” Erwin asked. “The next Mixel Master to find is the Flexer Master to the west of here.” I answered showing them the Map of Rainbows. “So we’re looking for the Mixel Tribe of Rubber? They’re intelligence will come in handy.” Silver Talon answered. “Then let’s go then!” Eren shouted. We climbed into the ship & I got into the cockpit with Jak, Daxter, Erwin & Golden Claw. The ship disappeared only to reappear high above the city & taking off in a second. ''Our heroes have now managed to pass the trial along with finding the legendary ship the Sacred Dragoon. Now they head off in search of the Flexer Master & the Flexer tribe.